Play With Me
by Iemitsu-Sachi
Summary: Sasuke is part of an elite vampire clan. While roaming through a human city, he picks a young blue eyed boy as his prey. Instead of being afraid though, the child gets attached to him. And everytime Sasuke visits him, he grows fond of him as well.SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Sasuke.

**Pairings:** Eventual SasuNaru, KakaIru, and some others later on.

**Warnings:** **Shounen ai, yaoi, occ-ness,** and just a **little bit of shota** because at the beginning Sasuke is about 15 years old in human years while Naruto is 8. Nothing too bad though, I swear! Also there might be a few grammar mistakes or something like that.

"Talking"  
_Thinking_

This takes place in the 1800's or close to that.

* * *

_More than half of the Uchiha Vampire Clan was murdered by humans one hundred years ago. The cause of their deaths was a dreadful war between humans and vampires. For more than hundred years, vampires would raid the human cities at night, while the humans would attack the vampires by day. Vampires craved for their blood and humans desired their treasures and gold._

_Vampires and humans died every day and night. Houses and villages were destroyed and burned to ashes. The earth was dug all the time to bury the dead. Both human and vampire population started to decrease. Still, neither side ceased their murdering even though they all wanted the killings to stop. The vampires' pride and the humans' narrow minds stopped them from making a peace treaty, so the killings proceeded trying to force each other to surrender or kill them each other out. _

_At the end, both sides dropped out of the war, and thus it was over. Humans were quick on fixing their destroyed towns, and since they reproduced faster than vampires, their cities thrived with more people again._

_Unfortunately for the Uchiha Clan, only two young vampires survived. The two survivors were a pair of brothers; the eldest of the two was only 112 years old, only a young boy in human standards of about twelve years old. The youngest brother was only 60 years old, making him a child in human years. _

_None of this would have happened if the Uchiha Clan had listened to the other vampire clans. The Uchiha Clan believed humans were their friends. They would provide them and trade essential items and tools, such as weaponry, hand-crafted materials, and natural resources. _

_So to make their bond safer, they eventually came to make a treaty. The treaty was called the Yasuragi Treaty. And according to the signed document, the humans would keep out of their land, trade with them and would come to their aid if the Uchiha Clan would even go into a conflict with other clans. In return the Uchiha would give humans protection from enemy clans and promised them to never feed of humans. As an alternative they would feed on livestock. _

_Clans like the Hyuuga Clan insisted to the Uchihas that humans couldn't be trusted. Humans were their prey and were beneath vampires. Vampires were the Children of the Night and were not as in the same position as lowly human beings. _

_A few years later, other clans from other countries heard of the treaty and became enraged. The leader of one of those particular clans was Orochimaru. He along with his clan named Sound decided to break the friendship by killing some human individuals in a village close to the Uchiha territory called Konoha. While men, women, and children slept soundly at night, they sneaked in and killed as many as possible. _

_When the citizens of Konoha found out about these attacks they immediately blamed the Uchiha Clan. The head of the Uchiha family, Fugaku Uchiha, went to the village himself to deny their assumptions and was offended that the humans would think so low of them. The citizens of Konoha refused to believe them and let them get away with this, so they created a plan, a plan to make the Uchiha Clan pay for what they've done. So the war begun and continued for 100 years. _

_By the time it was over, the humans refused to talk about vampires to the younger generations. Humans eventually forgot they existed. _

_And even though humans had completely forgotten that vampires existed, they spread rumors saying that people, who wondered into the woods, were never seen again. When a human would "wonder" into the woods, vampires would take advantage of the situation, hunt them, and drink their blood. Unfortunately, because humans were getting suspicious, vampires older than 160 years were the only ones allowed to hunt._

_The only survivors of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke lived on the outer forests of Konoha. Itachi immediately took the job as head of the clan and began to plan to return the Uchiha clan its glory that it once had. _

_The younger brother, Sasuke, was never permitted to leave the Uchiha territory, making him more rebellious over the years. Although he was taught since his childhood that humans were disgraceful, dishonest, and scum, he wanted to see the human city they lived so close to and see the people that lived there. He wanted to experience his first hunt and couldn't keep his excitement as he turned 153 years old. Another seven years, and he was officially old enough to hunt. Until then, he had to settle with hunting wild or domesticated animals. He could soon finally venture out of his clan's territory._

--

Sasuke was in his study, looking out of the window while Kakashi, his mentor and keeper went over the current events of the Fire Country. The black-haired raven was really curious about the humans. He has read many books about them in his library. But the books just made him more interested. The young Uchiha had so many questions, but for some reason, nobody answered them, not even his keeper, Kakashi. This only added more to his interest and he could hardly concentrate on his studies, like now.

"After the Sandaime, Lady Tsunade became Godaime and is the current Hokage of Konoha." Sasuke's teacher, Kakashi explained.

Kakashi, along with other older vampires, was allowed to go out into the city and spy on the humans to catch up with everything that was going on. The silver-haired vampire often went there, mostly at night; he seemed to really like it there. He enjoyed the night life, cafes, and bookstores, especially bookstores. He became a fan of the popular series of Icha Icha Paradise. And whenever Sasuke would ask him if he could read them –since he never read human books before- Kakashi would stop reading and giggling and told him he wasn't old enough. Kakashi would then receive a scoff from the young Uchiha;

_I'm probably older than the books itself_, he thought.

Anyways, Sasuke could not help but let his mind wander off and ignore his teacher. Studying for seven hours everyday was dull and tedious. He did nothing but study, study, and a little bit more of studying. Does Kakashi honestly think he is going to give his full attention to his teacher all the time?

His instructor noticed his student's lack of attention and sighed. "Sasuke pay attention."

He received a blank stare.

Kakashi picked out a small book and threw it at his day dreaming student.

Sasuke barely had time to snap out of his thoughts and dodge before the book made contact with his face.

The raven-haired boy glared. "What was that for?"

Kakashi shrugged. "This is the third time this week you completely ignore me. How can you be so fascinated about the humans but not be interested in their ways of living?" He took out his book out of his coat pocket and started to read, while still listening to his student.

"I would pay more attention if I knew what you were talking about, or if you SHOW me how they live," he replied coldly.

"You'll need to know these things in a few years when you go out into the city."

"Hn. By the time that happens, everything you have told me will be inaccurate."

"That's why we do this every month."

"Fine."

Kakashi looked up from his book to see his student staring blankly at the window. The sun was almost gone. That's when vampires are most active. They can also be active during the day but since they are very sensitive to the sunlight, most rest during that time. Kakashi could see Sasuke was really bored after been trapped in this mansion for 150 years. May be if he could show him around the city for a little bit, Sasuke will relax and pay attention.

He closed his book and put it back in his pocket. "Alright then, let's go now. Itachi is busy with the Momochi Clan from the Hidden Village of the Mist in his office."

This snapped Sasuke's attention from the window. "Go where?" he said standing up.

Kakashi motioned with his hand and pointed to the exit with his thumb, but didn't say anything.

Sasuke gave his mentor a perplexed look but followed after him. They walked silently through the many halls, being careful not to attract any attention from the servants or worse, Itachi. They made it into a large living room and eventually the foyer. Sasuke stared at Kakashi in shock as the silver-haired man opened the large doors while being careful to not make them creek. Excitement ran quickly all over Sasuke's body at the thought of going out.

_FINALLY!_

Both vampires stepped outside and conjured their wings. Every vampire could conjure their on wings whenever they wished, it was great advantage for them, since sometimes they could get in the way. All vampires had black, slick wings. Each wing could grow to extend more than five feet, and grow more than their body length.

After quickly checking if anyone was around to see them or hear them, they spread out their wings and with a few thrusts, shot up into the sky before anyone could stop them. They turned towards the direction of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

"So, how do you like this town, Naruto?" A brunet man guided an eight year old child to his bed.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks at the thought of going to bed early. "It's okay, I guess."

The small child was tucked in his small bed with pictures of foxes on the covers.

"Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"Do I have to go to school?" Naruto looked at his guardian with the cutest expression the man has ever seen, and he has seen many cute and adorable expressions on the blonde.

Naruto's eyes shined with tears, and his lower lip quivered slightly. He also started sniffing to add on to the effect.

_Don't look at his adorable face; don't look at his adorable face… _Iruka mentally reminded himself. One glance at the blonde's expression and he could lose this discussion.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but yes you do. You want to grow up and have a great job like your dad don't you?" He ruffled the boy's hair causing the child to giggle.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure you'll have fun in this town. I heard that there are a lot of parks to play and even the school you are going has its own huge playground. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Iruka smiled brightly.

Naruto gave a smile back but it didn't reach his eyes. He knew that wherever he went, people always found out about his parents, and when they did, Iruka and Naruto were forced to move away.

Iruka's smile vanished. He could tell his adopted son was remembering his past experiences in other towns. He could tell by the fact how his eyes would darken and his eyes would be blank of emotions. He grimaced. He could still remember all the things this young boy had to go through. Apparently the word about Naruto's father got out and eventually everyone found out. Naruto was given a hard time in school. Kids would constantly talk about him and bully him. At first Naruto fought back, he would hit whoever talked badly about his father. Soon though, Naruto was suspended from the school.

Naruto's dad, Minato Namikaze, used to be the most respected man in the police department. He was loved and praised by everyone in the city, and he was responsible for their safety and welfare. Unfortunately, one day, Minato let a prisoner go free although it was against the law. That prisoner turned out to be a murderer and took the lives of hundreds of people. The criminal escaped and was never seen again. Minato was blamed and was sentenced to life in jail. Naruto was then forced to change his last name to Uzumaki, his deceased mother's maiden name.

"H- Hey now, let's not think about this. How about you go to sleep and tomorrow after school I'll make you all the ramen you want?"

Naruto's eyes widened and whooped out in joy. He couldn't wait for the next day. He go himself comfortable in his bed and closed his eyes. The faster he went to sleep, the faster he will get ramen.

Iruka chuckled. He flicked the light switch off and closed the door behind him. He waited a few seconds before finally retiring to his own bedroom.

_I'm so sorry, Naruto. _The brown-haired man silently apologized.

Naruto opened an eye to check if Iruka was gone and after confirming he did, he sighed softly. There is no way he can go to sleep with so many things in his mind. He couldn't help but worry about going back to school.

_What if no one likes me? Or what if they find out about my dad? Would they treat me like in my old school? What if I can't make any friends?_

Blue eyes looked outside the window to see the moon shining brightly. Suddenly he caught a flash of light on the corner of his eye. He gasped. It was a shooting star! He closed his eyes tightly and made a wish.

_I wish I had a friend, someone who I could trust and wouldn't judge me for my past. Someone who can appreciate me the way I am, and understand me. Someone I could love forever!_

Even at night Konoha was quite lively and active. Sasuke was quite overwhelmed by everything he saw. People bustled through the streets. Middle aged men crowded inside bars and casinos, most of them half drunk. Younger ones stood outside buildings with pictures of naked women on the windows and drooling whenever a girl exited the building. On the other hand, human females could be found in restaurants or stores, shopping for things that were probably unnecessary to them. Younger girls could be seen flirting with older guys, and sharing scandalous gossip. Most of the humans, Sasuke and Kakashi found were older simply because it was very late at night, and this part of town was too indiscreet for younger humans.

Sasuke and Kakashi visited everything they could find such as the stores, parks, and a few eating places.

Sasuke didn't mind walking long distances to places, it was better like this anyway. Because one, they could fly or people would see them and two, Sasuke got a good look at his surroundings at a closer look. Kakashi merely smiled at the young Uchiha's curiosity, it almost made him seem a lot like a child, or a kitten, he mused.

Sasuke was so caught up with his amazement that he barely noticed both girls and guys staring hungrily at him everywhere he went.

"OMG! Doesn't he look dead fucking gorgeous!" A girl's voice could be heard.

"GODS yes! I saw him first!" Another girl answered.

"Yo dude, check out the emo kid over there. He looks hot!"

"Fuck yeah! Let's stalk him and see where he's going!" Another guy whispered back.

Sasuke ignored both the people's comments and Kakashi's chuckles. He was in too high spirits to care about perverted comments. Although, if they ever dared try to touch him or harm him in any way, he was sure Kakashi would intervene, or he could just beat them up himself.

They passed by several restaurants all of them looking as luxurious and expensive as the next. People came in and out of them, some alone and some came as couples. The scents and smell of human food made Sasuke want to sneeze. The fragrance of home made bread, different spices, and various meats, such as chicken, beef, pork and veal cooking made his nose twitch. Even cigarette smoke made him uncomfortable.

They soon left the more expensive side of town, and came across the less expensive stores. There were different types such as tailor shops, dairy shops, butcheries, and bakeries.

Sasuke was suddenly startled by a high pitched scream nearby. He whirled around expecting to see an annoying fan girl. He was ready to express his displeasure and tell her to leave him alone. But instead of seeing a love-struck- air- headed girl he saw, much to his amusement, his teacher pressed up against a large window of a bookstore.

_What the hell?_ Sasuke thought. He looked up to look at the bookstore his teacher was drooling all over. Sasuke cringed at the bookstore's name. _What was it about humans and their addiction to porn!_

"What are you so exited about? It's only a bookstore," Sasuke asked his perverted teacher.

His question was completely ignored, since Kakashi was already inside the store and was shaking hands with an older white-haired man giving autographs.

_Probably the author of those books he reads._ He thought, amusement completely gone only to be replaced by wariness.

He hadn't realized how much chakra he had used to fly to the city, not to mention that they walked for 4 hours around town to and from places.

He waited a few more minutes for Kakashi, but his lust for blood was getting stronger. He hissed as the pain and hunger clouded his mind.

He needed to feed again. Only he couldn't possibly seize a random animal from the streets right in front of all these humans!

_I need to get the hell out of here!_

He ran through the now semi-empty streets and found a dark ally. He conjured his wings and took off into the midnight sky. He was glad his wings are well camouflaged in the darkness; getting caught by humans was definitely not an option.

He allowed his senses to take him father away from town into the suburbs. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. A sweet smell invaded his sensitive nose. It smelled like honey and orange; it was sweet and innocent, and was making him addictive to it with each passing breath.

Sasuke knew he probably couldn't and shouldn't feed right now, but the light fragrance was addictive!

He jumped on top of the roofs of the houses in a quiet neighborhood, until he found a particular small house.

_The smell... It's coming from here._

He jumped from the roof to a balcony. The only thing standing between him and the delicious smell was a glass door and long curtains hanging from the window sill. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. He sneaked inside quietly, trying not to gasp as the sweetness of the smell intensified. The room was dark, but of course, that doesn't stand as a challenge to him.

He softly folded his wings behind him and looked around the room. It was decorated with poster of cartoons. There was a dresser on a corner and a bed in the middle of the room next to the wall. The room was messy and quite childish, but Sasuke could've cared less. His gaze was fixed on the small occupant of the bed.

A small human snoring softly, its face relaxed. The boy- he assumed it was a boy, despite its feminine face and figure- shifted to his left side in his sleep, mumbling something quietly. The boy's new position allowed Sasuke to examine his face more clearly. The golden locks on top of the child's head covered most of his forehead and eyes. Sasuke's eyes lowered down to the boy's whiskered cheeks, then back up to his closed eyes. He wondered what color they were as well as how they would look like when he was drained of blood.

The Uchiha moved closer without taking his eyes from the cause of the sweet smell. Sasuke stood right next to the bed; he moved a little to let the moonlight caress the boy's tan skin. The raven almost smiled, the human looked even more innocent and pure than before.

He hesitated; a small voice at the back of his head told him he shouldn't kill the blond child.

He frowned. _This is my chance! I won't be able to hunt for another seven years, when I finally turn 160 years old!_ He mentally shook these thoughts out of his mind and bared his fangs.

He leaned down while his hands moved the covers off and unbuttoned the boy's pajama shirt. Black eyes dilated at the soft exposed skin that glowed under the moonlight. Fingers tilted the blonde's head further off the side and kneeled so his back wouldn't strain so much. He licked the creamy skin on the junction of the human's shoulder and neck and opened his mouth to bite the soft skin. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that his hair tickled the child's face. Sasuke straighten up when he felt the human infant stir and move.

_Damn!_

Sasuke stood completely still. He hopped the human wouldn't wake up. But luck mustn't have been on his side because the blond sat up and rubbed his eyes. His now open eyes took the black-haired vampire's breath away. Eyes as blue as the sky stared intently at him with so much innocence and confusion, Sasuke almost regretted trying to bite him.

The brunet's eyes widened. _This child knows I'm here! He will probably scream until his parents wake up, only bringing more problems and more people to kill._

But instead of screaming though, the child only titled his head.

"Are you an angel?"

This somehow surprised Sasuke way more than if the human cried his head off and woke up the entire neighborhood. The stunned vampire stepped back a few steps towards the window until he heard a crunch. Sasuke stopped and tensed, he looked down and saw that he stepped on something.

The black-haired vampire inwardly panicked and bolted out of the door and took off towards his mansion.

_Shit, what the hell have I done?_

He was so worried about been discovered by the humans and getting home quickly that he didn't notice the little boy yelling behind him, urging him to come back.

* * *

Please Review!

And please don't be intimidated by the age difference, everything will work out in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or any of the characters. Please don't sue.

Warnings: **Shounen ai**, **yaoi**, **ooc-ness**, **bad grammar**, **bad writing style**, and a **little bit** of **shota.**

Ages:

Itachi- 218 years old, looks like about 20-21.  
Kakashi- 263 years old, looks like about 25-26.  
Sai- 162 years old, which means he's allowed to hunt humans. He looks about 16.  
Sasuke- 153 years old, looks about 15.  
Naruto- 8 years old.  
Iruka- 25 years old.

A/N: Okay, so no one has complained about the little bit of shota from last chapter, which means we're all perverts! Whooo! Sorry to the ones that don't like that kind of stuff 'cause there's gonna be more!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

The sun had just barely set when Sasuke woke up from his slumber. He was spread on the middle of his bed covered by his satin, blue sheets. His large bedroom was already darkening, now that the night had come. The candles on the two glass chandeliers above his head provided most of the light. Tall windows next to his bed were open wide, moving the white, silk curtains that reached from the ceiling to the beautiful marble floor in a steady motion.

The youngest Uchiha gradually undressed himself from his sleeping attire which only consisted of a silk shirt and loose pants. His servants had already set his new outfit on top of a mahogany table for the night while he was sleeping. A long-sleeved, black shirt, a pair of navy blue pants, a long unbuttoned black coat, and a white necktie were neatly folded and placed for him to dress. His brother had a very expensive and luxurious taste for clothes. Itachi only bought the finest fabrics and materials for him, since money was not a problem for the last members of the Uchiha Clan. After putting on his polished, black boots, he strode over to the wide and long window next to him.

The Uchiha manor was concealed in shadows. The moonlight shone over the place, but instead of bringing out a vacant, harmless ambiance, it appeared haunting and cryptic. Only the garden surrounding the mansion helped the house from looking too inhabitable and frightening. The rose bushes, neatly cut grass, carefully trimmed trees and skillfully sculpted water fountains brought out a more welcoming mood.

Sasuke had unsurprisingly woken up in an anxious mood. This had been happening whenever he woke up before sunset or during the day. He had begun to wonder why he bothered to sleep in the first place. Very time his eyes closed to rest, all he could see were sapphire eyes staring at him ingenuously.

Everywhere he looked and everything he saw reminded him of the boy. The young Uchiha eventually refused to be awake during the day and see the sun which reminded him of sun kissed locks. Hell, even hunting for small animals was a painstaking task. Foxes brought memories of the boy's whisker-like marks on his cheeks. And worst of all, he couldn't even glimpse at the sky without thinking about his eyes.

In other words, he had spent most of his days avoiding daytime, small (and cute) whiskered animals when he hunted, and of course, avoiding Kakashi.

The older vampire probably suspected that Sasuke had broken the rules but if he did, he didn't mention anything. Besides, Kakashi was still happy about meeting his idol, Jiraya, and was too busy reading his new book to notice that his student was avoiding him like a plague. Sasuke did not even meet with him for his ritual tutoring which Kakashi didn't even bring up. He just hoped the perverted vampire would eventually forget about that night.

Sasuke just couldn't take the human boy out of his mind. There was something about him that caught his attention. But the more he thought about him, the more uneasy and apprehensive he became.

A human actually _saw_ a vampire.

A living, breathing, and obviously not blind human saw a vampire. And there was also the fact that it was a human child. The boy probably already told his parents that someone had broken in through the window (well, the window wasn't actually locked) and was watched by some kind of a pervert. His parents will get frightened and call the police. After that, word will probably circulate all over the city.

Sasuke had no choice but to get rid of the source of the problem. Then again, it's been over two weeks since the whole ordeal. Perhaps all the commotion had ceased. But the black-haired vampire still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt for revealing the secrets of his race.

The young Uchiha knew the danger of getting caught was high. If his brother found out that he had gone out of the Uchiha territory, he would be severely punished. Sasuke had a feeling that his brother enjoyed to mentally rape him (not literally) with his Mangekyou Sharingan and will most likely go through 72 hours of torture for sneaking out. Despite the dangers, his mind was made up.

_I'll go back, and I will finish what I started_.

--

The raven-haired walked leisurely through the familiar hallways. The Uchiha manor was full of staircases, endless hallways, dark rooms, secret passages, fake doors, and moving walls just to protect and hide the masters of the mansion from a surprise attack. This was particularly useful for him to sneak out without being seen. The less suspicious he looked to the servants, the less gossip and rumors shall reach his brother's ears.

When he arrived at the foyer, he promptly hid his surprise when he saw two guards next to the mansion's main entrance and exit.

He let out a hiss of breath.

Why of all times had his brother decided to put guards on the entrance? Itachi only placed two guards outside the mansion whenever Orochimaru, from Sound, would announce that he will be coming over to 'talk' to the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke would then spend most of his time trying to hide from the pale, older vampire. He involuntary shivered. He could still remember the odd-looking vampire's long tongue.

He slowed his pace, coming to a complete stop in front of Sai, one of the current guards.

"Are we having visitors?" he asked, making sure nothing but indifference showed in his voice. Not that it would make a difference. Sai was a strange vampire for two reasons. One, he can accurately tell the future of people and vampires, he would draw their future instead of simply telling them. The second reason he is strange is because Sai had a bad habit of smiling no matter the circumstance. In fact, he was giving a fake smile to Sasuke right now.

"Hmn? Oh, Itachi-sama will be having a reunion with the Akatsuki. He wanted to make sure they were properly greeted and escorted to the meeting room," he responded politely despite the fact that he and Sasuke knew each other since childhood.

Sasuke groaned. He had always detested his brother's choice of 'friends', if you call vampires who look like a shark and one like a woman, friends.

Sai smiled again. "If you like, I'll tell Itachi-sama that you went out and won't be back in time to greet his guests, although he will be very disappointed with you Sasuke-sama."

The young Uchiha sighed and looked away from the emotionless eyes of his friend. "Tell him I'll be out hunting bears and later will be training alone nearby." He lied, not caring if Sai believed him or not. Sai has always been his partner-in-crime and never let him down when it came to things like these.

The smiling vampire quietly watched him with slitted eyes before smiling broadly even more. "Ah well, good luck. Remember to always be patient or you won't get your prey."

Sasuke glared and stepped away from the other before leaving the mansion. That guy rivaled Kakashi with his weird, puzzling comments.

Alright, now that he was out, he needed to be even more careful to not get caught by his brother. Flying was not an option, it was too risky. Running nonstop until he arrived at the gates of the village sounded a lot better. The distance was longer on foot, but it was more preferable than getting caught.

Running at top speed, he occasionally jumped over to the braches of some trees to hide momentarily and avoid being seen by vampires patrolling the area. He avoided stepping on the leaf-covered ground to attract less attention. Finally, the forest began to clear, and came face-to-face with the village's walls.

Sasuke allowed himself to stop to rest while inspecting the tall wooden gates with the Konoha Leaf village sign on it. This wall was probably a lot taller than 20 feet. It was well designed to keep intruders outside and protect the civilians inside. Impressed but not discouraged, Sasuke easily jumped over it and landed nimbly on the other side.

Almost immediately, the welcoming feeling that he had last experienced on his first visit engulfed him. There was just something about this place that made him feel comfortable, almost as if he was meant to be here. The sounds of music, laughter, talking, and many others things relaxed his tense body.

The wonderful feeling of belonging almost made him forget about the reason he was there in the first place. The raven-haired regained his posture and walked quickly through the city, hopping he would find the scent of the child the he had regrettably left alive almost two weeks ago.

He scowled. He was going to pay for his transgression later; right now he had to find the scent!

He passed the beautiful lights, the luxurious stores, the restaurants, and the people that would stare not so subtly and secretly at him. He walked past every building, store, and human until he was in the suburbs.

Except for a few dogs barking in the distance, the neighborhood was quiet. Inhaling deeply, he finally found it, the addictive scent that enticed him a while back. The Uchiha wasted no time and began to follow it, just like he did a few days ago.

Sasuke by now could remember the path to the boy's home. He channeled more chakra to put an extra burst of speed.

Following the same procedures as last time, Sasuke jumped on the veranda's balcony adjacent to the child's room.

A pale hand reached out to slide the glass door open, totally expecting, and secretly hoping, it to be locked. It wasn't. In fact it was partially open, almost as it was waiting for him to arrive. The door moved with a soft hiss as it slid open.

_Did the child even tell his parents that someone broke into his room? _

This could all be a trap. The door was probably open so _if_ the 'pervert' who came over to watch the boy comes again, his parents will pop out wherever they were hiding and beat him with golf clubs and baseball bats. That thought almost made him hesitate before going inside. But, it didn't matter if the boy's parents were indeed waiting for him to step inside. He'll just have to quickly get rid of them all at once.

Peering inside before stepping instead the room, he noticed that the child was sleeping and no angry parents were hiding behind the orange curtains.

Charcoal eyes peered at the mop of blond hair covered mostly by the dark blue bed sheets. He let out a small sigh of relief; this might be easier than he thought. As long as the boy didn't look at him with those innocent clear blue eyes again, it would be easy to kill him when he's this vulnerable.

Relaxing enough to let his guard down, Sasuke took a look around the room that he had visited just a few days ago. It had somewhat changed. It was still messy, but the floor wasn't cluttered with clothes and toys like last time. It seemed like the child, or maybe his mother, cleaned up a little.

The few bits of furniture had been dusted and the boy's belongings on the nightstand next to the bed were organized, except for a broken wooden toy on top of the nightstand.

He vaguely remembered two weeks ago, when he was caught, he accidentally stepped on and crushed something.

_I must have broken it._

At a whim, he gathered chakra to his fingers and grabbed the toy along with its broken body parts. With just a tiny flash of blue light, the now fixed toy took the shape of an animal. It was a fox actually, with nine tails. Sasuke slightly wondered where humans had heard the tale of the mystique fox demon.

_This child is proving to be more interesting_, he thought while carefully setting the fixed toy back on the nightstand with a soft clank.

Shuffling noises coming from the bed filled Sasuke with dread and nervousness. Staying still, he tried to listen for the human boy's slow and even breaths. Instead, he heard an overactive heartbeat and the sound of the covers moving.

_Shit!_

"You're back!" an excited yet tired whisper came from the rumpled covers.

Startled, Sasuke visibly tensed and whirled around to stare at drowsy blue eyes filled with joy and curiosity.

Those same eyes stared from the tensed, surprised vampire to the fixed toy-fox on the counter, he sat up excitedly. "And you fixed Kyuubi!" he blurted out.

_Stop wasting time and kill him!_

He pushed back the few bits of hesitation to the back of his head. He had already made up his mind, he couldn't, and he wouldn't back down now, he needed to get this done.

The child stared behind Sasuke before frowning. "Where did your wings go?"

_Kill him!_

At a blink of an eye, Sasuke took hold of the still drowsy blue-eyed boy. One hand pressed on the boy's mouth to muffle his voice, while the other gripped soft streaks of golden hair. The small boy didn't even resist when Sasuke tilted his head to give the vampire access to the bronze skin of his neck. Sasuke nuzzled his face into the soft skin, inhaling deeply the small boy's sweet scent. Remembering what he came here to do, he softly licked the warm skin and allowed his fangs to emerge. Euphoria and ecstasy filled him at the delicious taste. He wasn't sure he was even supposed to feel like this, but he definitely liked it.

Warmth filled his chest and ran through his body. The small charges of electricity he felt in his heart made him forget where he was, but not what he needed to do. He hadn't bit the boy yet.

"You looked prettier with your wings." A small voice sounded off next to his ear, the warm puffs of air tickling Sasuke's ear and neck.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

_P-Prettier!_

The vampire froze. Panting softly, Sasuke slowly extracted himself from the boy, but couldn't when he noticed that small arms had been wrapped around his torso the entire time, clutching the black material of Sasuke's coat.

After a few seconds, the child must have noticed how tense and uptight Sasuke was feeling, since he let go quietly.

Regaining his posture, the vampire straightened up and backed away a few steps.

The human boy moved to kneel on the mattress, a small, cute blush adorning his whiskered cheeks. "Ano sa! Ano sa! You didn't answer my last question! Are you an angel?"

After what seemed like hours, Sasuke finally found his voice. "You…" he swallowed the knot in his throat. "…were not supposed to know I was here," he whispered.

The child frowned; he had long stopped the eager bouncing he started as soon as he saw that the other was about to respond. But what he said wasn't something he had anticipated.

"Why not? You were the one who came here first!" the child slipped out of his covers and climbed out of his bed to approach a stunned Sasuke. "It's a secret then? I can keep a secret! I didn't tell Iruka you were here last time you came! That counts as a secret right?"

Sasuke's response was only a quirked eyebrow. _How can someone so small have so much energy so early in the morning?_

"If we keep a secret together…" he paused, smiling shyly. "I guess that makes us friends, right?" Sasuke eyes widened as the child leaned closer and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm a third grader at Konoha Elementary Academy and I'm eight years old!" he puffed out his chest to vainly look tough. Blue eyes were closed in happy slits. It didn't matter that he had to tilt his head to look at Sasuke properly, or that he only came up to Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance at both the ridiculously cheerful human child and for being stupid enough for not killing him when he had the chance, twice!

The vampire felt a migraine coming on. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and no, I am not an angel, far from it actually." He scoffed.

The blonde stared at him quizzically. "But you had wings! And I saw you fly out of my window! You _must_ be an angel!" the eight year-old circled Sasuke immediately, looking for his wings.

Of course when the little one did not find the wings on his companion, he frowned deeply. However, his face lightened quickly after a few seconds.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter whether you are an angel or not, what matters is that my wish came true and you are here! We can do a lot of things together! I'll show you around my room, even though there is not much to look at. Or better yet! I'll show around this town! I like this place better than other places I've been to, but I don't really like the people here. But don't worry; I'll protect you from ugly, mean people!" The small boy didn't even seem to be out of breath by the time he was done babbling, much too happy to notice that the taller male was glaring at him deeply.

Then suddenly, Naruto approached the other and touched his right hand.

Sasuke was not prepared for this and visibly flinched by the skin contact and pulled away. The child did one of the most forbidden offenses in vampire standard principles. A human initiated physical contact with a vampire without permission. Physical contact was not allowed between vampires unless they were mates or hunting for human prey.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to." The child took a step back away from the stunned Sasuke.

It was probably at that moment that Sasuke realized that there was no way he could actually kill this child. His scent, his face, and his naïve personality was just one of the most incredibly perfect things he was ever encountered. It would be waste to destroy the little one. It would probably be best if he just disappeared and never come back to see this child again.

"I think I better get going." Sasuke turned towards the window, fully prepared to go home and forget about all the stupid things he had done in just one day. First, he allowed a human to see him, then had a small conversation with him and had physical contact. And now he was letting him live. His brother was right like always, he was really too much of a weak coward to accomplish anything.

He almost made it to the window when he heard a soft sniff behind him.

"But why? Can you stay a little longer? Please? Please? Please?! We can play some games! I don't have many toys 'cause they're kinda expensive, so Iruka makes me most of them."

Feet softly padded towards the closet across the bed where probably most of the child's toys were.

"I also have cards, board games, a soccer ball, and I even have a kite!" the blonde began to jump up and down with excitement as he began to dug around the clotted closet looking for something that both of them knew how to play. It wouldn't be any good if Uchiha-san didn't know how to play, right?

Sasuke turned away from the energetic boy. If he wasn't going to kill the child, he might as well leave; this was a waste of his time.

"Come on Uchiha-san, please! Stay a little bit longer! Play with me please!"

Sasuke groaned.

"Eh, Uchiha-san? Uchiha-san?" Thinking that maybe the older boy couldn't hear him, the child closed the distance between them again. "Hello?! Uchiha-san!" The small blonde whispered loudly, tugging at the other's long coat.

Sasuke whirled around and showed his fangs. "What is it you idiot?!" he hissed, infuriated. Livid eyes tinted red with the Sharingan as he glowered down at the boy.

The child gasped and flinched before becoming quiet. Small fists rubbed his eyes before, of all things, pouting and glaring at the other. "Fine! Leave you jerk! I just wanted to be your friend 'cause you look lonely and sad, and you have the same look that I have when I'm at school. And I can't believe I thought you were sent to be my friend." Anger was quickly replaced with sadness and something a lot like betrayal, but before Sasuke could decipher what it was, the kid, Naruto - he said his name was Naruto- turned back to his bed and pulled the covers over his head, turning on his side so his back faced Sasuke.

Silence filled the room.

Cicadas cheerfully sang, their melodies only growing louder now that the two occupants of the room were still and quiet. Sasuke faced the glass door to scrutinize the sky; it was starting to lighten up. Midnight black turned into a combination of dark blues and light oranges. They were so different and opposite, yet they complemented each other and soon they would work together to create a beautiful sunrise. It won't be long before the sun is out and Itachi wonders why he has not come back from his hunt. He had a few minutes before people bustled into the morning markets and roamed through the streets to go to work. If he was flying back to the mansion, he had to do it now before anyone sees him.

He rubbed his temples and cursed his impatience for not waiting until he became the right age to hunt humans. Why did he had to follow his instincts and be stuck trying to comfort a stupid looking human kid? Well, he wasn't exactly stupid-looking, in fact for some reason; his small complexion and childish, cute appearance somehow excited him, both physically and mentally. That has never really happened before. And he didn't know why but the words the child said struck something deep in him.

_We have the same look, huh?_

Sasuke cursed softly again for what he was about to do. If Kakashi -or worse Itachi- found out, he would be prohibited from leaving the mansion and Itachi will put him under the Tsukoyomi. And after Sasuke recuperates from it, Itachi will put him under the Tsukoyomi again and again until he goes insane and kills himself.

Turning back to the human chil- to Naruto, he took a deep breath and move towards him knowing very well that the boy was not sleeping; since he could still hear him sob quietly thanks to his heighten senses. He has never witnessed or cheered up a crying infant in his life, but he could very well picture his blue eyes glazed with tears.

Sasuke whispered softly, "I'll come back again sometime and…" he paused when he Naruto tensed on his bed, not expecting the raven-haired to still be there, "…we can be friends, I suppose. We can also play a game, if you like." He turned back to the glass door, very uncomfortable with the stillness coming from the paralyzed child on the bed. A few seconds passed in silence.

_I guess he changed his mind._

Sasuke ignored the strange small pang of disappointment that bounced in his chest and instead put a masked of indifference. Conjuring his black wings, he was about to step out into the balcony when he heard a timid, soft voice behind him, "S-see you tonight, then?"

Sasuke paused before smirking. "Hn, maybe." He fully stepped out of the child's room and took off into the sky, heart no longer heavy with guilt from revealing the existence of his race and killing an innocent –and very annoying- child.

Back in the room, a smiling blue-eyed blond child never did once turn to look at Sasuke fly out of his house, or when he asked him to come back tonight. He was more content than he has been in a while. Maybe his wish will come true, maybe he will finally have the close companionship he had always wanted and envied others for.

Never in his life has he ever met someone who wanted his company, much less wanting to be his friend. He was never invited to play with the rest of his classmates during breaks, or he was never included in group projects, since usually no one would want to work with him. His energetic, mischievous, and foolish personality frequently annoyed his classmates. Girls ignored him and avoided him, while boys his age would publicly embarrass and humiliate him with pranks and fights.

This time it looked like it will be different. His wish came true and now he has Sasuke-san as a friend! And even though he was a big jerk and doesn't talk much, he still offered to come back and see him.

His thoughts were short lived as he yawned widely. Groggily, he looked up to his wall-clock. He gasped. Who wakes up at 5:14 in the morning?! He let out a soft whine; he barely had time to sleep! And he had school in less than two hours!

* * *

A/N: I know what you're all thinking:  
"This chapter was boring!"  
"We waited so long for _**this **_crap!"  
"There are not enough hints of SasuNaru!"  
"They were too ooc!"

If you are indeed thinking all that, then we're sorry. This fic was meant to take their relationship at a slow pace. It's not about them making out in the first chapters; after all, Naruto has yet to grow up. And as much as we all enjoy age gaps, having them make out now would be too much for the most of you (not us, we're _that_ perverted).

Anyways, thanks to all the reviews! Hopefully there will be reviews for this chapter as well.

- Iemitsu-Sachi


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or any of the characters. Please don't sue. Though if we own the series, Karin would be the first one to die.

Warnings: **Shounen ai**, **yaoi**, **ooc-ness**, **bad grammar**, **bad writing style**, and a **little bit** of **shota.**

Ages:

Itachi- 218 years old, looks like about 20-21.  
Kakashi- 263 years old, looks like about 25-26.  
Sai- 162 years old, which means he's allowed to hunt humans. He looks about 16.  
Sasuke- 153 years old, looks about 15.  
Naruto- 8 years old.  
Iruka- 25 years old.

"Talking"  
_Thinking_

By the way, there will a bit more shota in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

The bright sun rays that streamed inside the window and through the curtains weren't enough to wake the sleeping eight-year-old. The poor boy could hardly go back to sleep after all the excitement that his nocturnal guest had brought. And even as the sun rose higher and its sun rays shone furiously on Naruto's small, rounded face, it wasn't sufficient to cease his newer batch of dreams of his porcelain-skinned visitor. His smirk was somewhat visible in the darkness, onyx pools shinning with such tenderness that Naruto knew was only possible in his dream.

As the boy slept, he silently stirred and changed his position so he lay on his side. He nuzzled the pillow under him and curled himself into a ball, which is exactly the position his father found him this morning.

Iruka silently crept up inside the room, wearing a face full of mischief in his normally serious face. His brown eyes lit up at how easy this would be. Naruto didn't even twitch when he came in. The scarred man grinned; it's been a while since he's done this.

When Iruka had first taken Naruto in when he was only three years old, Naruto mistrusted of him, and constantly let him know by playing tricks and pranks on his new father. Iruka figured that it was the only way the blonde could express his feelings towards himself and hardly ever did anything to stop him. After so many days of finding plastic spiders on his bed and finding fake blood on himself when he woke up, Iruka had had enough and decided to prank Naruto back.

When morning came, the young boy found his whiskered face full of doodles and other markings. But instead of crying or yelling at Iruka like the man had expected him to do, Naruto grinned happily and started laughing.

It was then that Iruka realized that the pranks Naruto had pulled on him since he was a toddler were not because Naruto mistrusted of him, but because he was grateful to be taken in when no one else wanted him. Iruka slowly began to understand his personally as he grew more comfortable around him.

Right now, Iruka was tempted to prank his son by tipping a glass of cold water on the boy's pants, making him think he had an accident. Iruka chuckled, that would be a little too cruel to do to a kid, even if the kid was a huge prankster as Naruto. Besides, the weather was starting to get cooler, and he didn't want his son to get sick and miss school.

Instead, he nudged Naruto gently, "Naruto, wake up. You're going to be late, which means I'll be late for work." Iruka nudged his son again, eliciting soft mumbles and groans.

"Come on Naruto! If I'm late for my job then I'll get fired. I won't be able to make money and we'll be forced to sleep on the streets, eating whatever we can get from the trashcans!" Iruka said in mock grief and sighed dramatically.

When he received no reactions from the snoozing boy, he quickly added with more force. "And you won't be able to eat ramen anymore!"

At that Naruto sat up, moaning dazedly, all of his thoughts incoherent from the lack of sleep.

"I'm awake, Iruka!"

"Good, if you weren't, I would've thrown cold water on you!" the pony-tailed man said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Naruto shivered, almost as if he could feel the frigid water on him; Iruka has done that in the past. It wasn't a pleasant way to wake up in the morning at all. He pushed the bedcovers aside, and after some more grumbling he got dressed.

Iruka smiled as Naruto started getting ready. He ruffled the boy's hair and walked over to the door. "Hurry up now, school starts in thirty minutes."

Naruto nodded and smiled as honestly as he could. Once he was dressed, he went over to make his bed.

Yawning, he stepped out of his room to the bathroom to brush his teeth and for the regular morning necessities.

"Why does school had to start so early in the morning?" he sleepily asked his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Arg! I look terrible; I hope Kurenai-sensei doesn't notice the bags. She'll tell Iruka and if he finds out then…"

He thought of all possibilities.

"Let's see, Iruka will get worried and assume I still get nightmares, and probably will want me to go to a psychiatrist, or worse he'll sleep in the same room as me like when I was little and if that happens then…" he hesitated not sure he wanted to know.

"Sasuke…" he paused at thinking of the strange guy. "He said he'll come back tonight. And if Iruka's there then he'll leave and won't come back." Naruto's lips trembled at the possibility.

_What if he doesn't come tonight? He didn't exactly say he would. What if I'm too tired to wake up and he decides to leave, and I don't even notice?_

Naruto jerked out of his thoughts. Why did he care if the weird guy didn't come and visit him anyway? Sure, Sasuke was strange and he had weird eyes that turned bloody red and fangs sprung out when he was mad. But, he was also the only friend he had that didn't flinch when he introduced himself as an Uzumaki. But maybe he has never heard of that infamous name.

Still, the older guy was also very handsome and Naruto doubted a guy as pretty as him could harm anyone at all. And the best part was that he also had wings like the angels in the stories Iruka read him before going to bed. Okay, so his wings were charcoal black instead of a pure white like in the stories, but it certainly made Sasuke look even prettier, he thought with a smile.

With his body now filled with unrepressed joy, Naruto left the bathroom after finishing brushing his teeth and vainly combing his hair. The blond spikes going everywhere despite the constant brushing almost as if they shared his enthusiasm.

He ran down the stairs two at a time with newfound eagerness towards the kitchen where his father was making breakfast.

Unable to conceal his hunger any longer, the young blond boy raced towards the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs next to the kitchen table.

"Smells great Iruka!" Naruto smiled happily as the pony-tailed man sat a plate of steamy, delicious food consisting of pancakes and bacon in front of him.

Ruffling affectionately the boy's messy hair, Iruka sat across from his son to eat his own breakfast.

The happy silence was interrupted as Naruto yawned, with bits of chewed food showing.

Iruka grimaced. "What kind of manners is that Naruto?!" The older man shook his head, waving a scolding finger at him.

"Aw, but Iruka," he whined. "I've been living with you since I was still in diapers, I'm sure I've done worse things." Finishing his breakfast, the eight year old climbed off his chair to take the dishes to the sink.

The brunet did not answer, but he did smile at some of the memories about a little blond toddler who loved flickering, splattering and throwing his food whenever Iruka would try to feed him his green bean puree.

Once done, Naruto turned around to smile at his dad but lowered his ocean-blue eyes instead, as Iruka suddenly turned serious when he glanced at his face.

"Naruto, did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Iruka's voice sounded both worried and pensive at the same time, which probably meant that a serious talk would come up. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Naruto's grin faltered a little. "No, I didn't sleep that well." Hurriedly he added, "But not because of a nightmare, I was just- worried about school." Naruto mentally smacked himself at the inadequate response, but he couldn't think of anything else when his father watched him with a disbelieving stare.

Luckily Iruka seemed to buy it. "Alright then, if you want to talk, don't hesitate to find me, even if we're at school, okay?" he said with his eyes closed as he smiled gently.

Naruto nodded and smiled back, hopping his smile didn't look as fake as it felt.

_I can't tell him about Sasuke, can't I? I mean Iruka wouldn't tell anyone as long as he thinks Sasuke's my friend. I don't need to tell him that he comes through the window or that he only comes at night. No, I can't do that to Sasuke. Besides it's a secret, our secret! _

He wanted nothing more than to have Sasuke trust him, and he might be furious if he told his secret to his dad. There was no way he was going to let Sasuke go. Thankfully, Naruto didn't need to elaborate anymore about his thoughts to Iruka and spoil the secret. The said man was too distracted grading last minute papers before going to school.

After a couple of quiet minutes, Iruka cringed as he looked at the clock on the wall. "We need to go if we want to make it on time."

Both of them finished getting ready and left their two-story house and hastily walked to the school which was just a few blocks away. They strolled in calm silence, at least until Naruto challenged his father to a race.

"Naruto, it's too early to play around don't you think?"

"Aw come on, Iruka! It'll be fun, unless you're afraid of losing!" Naruto grinned at his dad playfully.

The man reluctantly accepted and ended up laughing when he beat his son. Naruto then, pouted and puffed his cheeks.

Iruka laughed at his son's expression. "Don't worry Naru-kun, one day when you're a little older you'll be able to outrun me, in fact, you'll be able to outrun everyone in the neighborhood!"

Naruto frowned. "But mostly everyone in the neighborhood is as old as you!"

With an eye twitching, Iruka responded, "I'm not old Naruto, I'm only 25!"

Laughing, the young boy ran the rest of the way to the Academy obviously mocking his father.

Despite the mocking laughter, Iruka smiled softly, he was really proud of Naruto. He may not be the top of the class, but he was definitely determined or probably stubborn. Because of that, he hardly gave up, even in school.

Speaking of school, Naruto's cheerful face fell and instead frowned sadly as they arrived at the building, but made an effort to smile at his dad. Iruka smiled back and with a final comforting pat on the soft tresses of hair, the teacher dropped the reluctant boy off at the third-grade classroom.

The teacher hurriedly walked next door to his own class where his rowdy first graders were waiting for him to arrive, and were probably causing a huge ruckus judging by the squealing and happy screams from the classroom.

Almost immediately, a swell of sadness filled the eight-year-old as he watched Iruka walk away. He hated to be alone more than anything; yet he was always alone no matter where he went. At home, Iruka spent most of his time cleaning the house, shopping for groceries, grading papers from his first graders or working overtime to pay the bills. Naruto would of course, miss him terribly and wished he had his caring father or someone to spend time with.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you take a seat? We're about to play a fun game." A polite voice interrupted his thoughts before he could go on any further.

Turning around to face the speaker, Naruto came face to face with his teacher, Kurenai-sensei. She was a nice yet fair teacher that always seemed to be in a good mood, especially now that she became engaged with the P.E. teacher Azuma-sensei.

She nudged Naruto towards the tables at the back of the classroom, her long brown skirt swishing as she walked back to her place in front of the class.

Naruto, meanwhile, hesitated as he saw all of the tables occupied.

Although Naruto had been attending to Konoha Academy for almost three weeks, he hasn't been able to make any real friends. Hardly anyone wanted to talk to the new kid and the very few kids that did speak to him only talked to him about where he was from and never stuck long enough for Naruto to make friends.

Naruto half-smiled to some of the students as he passed by them, trying to find for the least crowded table. Some of them smiled back, while others just stared.

Naruto walked over to the table at the very far corner, occupied by only four students. Naruto had met them of course but never talked to them before.

The closets boy was Kiba with strange marking on his cheeks. The boy next to him was Shikamaru, the laziest yet the smartest kid in class. Lee was sitting next to him. He had a bowl-cut hair and thick, bushy eyebrows; he was also the son of the sixth-grade teacher, Gai-sensei. And everyday he would wear a green article of clothing and compose some sort of speech about youth and love. And finally the farthest kid was Chouji, the big but gentle kid who had an obsession with food and hated been called fat or oversized.

Naruto flashed a grin at them, those four were always together and were probably the friendliest in the entire class, well most of them, he thought. Kiba always tried to pick fights with him no matter how friendly he was to him.

Shyly, but still grinning, Naruto sat on an empty chair between Chouji and Lee, who returned the smile two-fold with blinding sparkles.

"Good Morning! How are you this fine day? I, Rock Lee, and my friends are honored that you have decided to join us today aren't we guys?" The boy with the green short-sleeved shirt said animatedly at Naruto before facing his friends.

Chouji politely smiled, Shikamaru just yawned, and Kiba glared at the newest member of their group.

Naruto smiled more confidently. "Hey, thanks!" He mentally sighed in relief, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kurenai-sensei clapped her hands to bring all the kids attention. "Okay class, we shall begin with our game!" The kids cheered, just about anything was better than spending the day listening to lectures and taking notes.

"This is how you play the game. First, I'm going to put a letter of the alphabet on the board. When I say you can start, you will all write as many words that start with that letter on one sheet of paper."

Some of the kids like Lee, glowed with excitement as she continued to explain the rules. Of course, most of these kids were A-straight students, who appreciated anything that involved learning.

"Remember class, this is all about teamwork! Everybody must cooperate, which means I expect to see different handwritings!"

A few other kids groaned across the room, they expected to just sit there while others in their table did the writing. Other students didn't care either way.

"One more thing, this word must be something that you are thinking about, you know, the first thing that comes to your mind. You will have thirty seconds!"

Kurenai-sensei began writing a big bold _T_ on the board.

"Okay everybody, when I say start, one of you will write their word and pass the paper to the next person, and so on. I'll give you half a minute to come up with as many words as possible. The winning table gets to skip the spelling quiz tomorrow! Good luck! On your marks, get set, go!"

Everyone hurried to write down their word. Lee was up first, with watering eyes (tears of happiness) and a sparkly smile, he legibly and neatly wrote _True Love_ while looking at the next table where the team's captain, a girl with bright pink hair sat. He totally ignored the fact that he wrote more than one word.

Shikamaru was up next; lazily he scribbled _Troublesome_ and passed it to Kiba, since this activity could hardly be considered a game if it was this boring.

The shaggy-haired boy messily wrote _Tired_ as a truthful characteristic of himself. He ran all the way to school this morning since he was late and right now would've preferred to sleep than anything else. As soon as he was done he slid the paper over to Chouji.

Chouji, of course, had nothing on his mind but a hot, steamy bowl of marinated chicken with teriyaki sauce and fried noodles. So right then, he hungrily wrote _Teriyaki_, wiping the trail of drool that started to accumulate on a corner of his mouth.

"There you go Naruto!" The heavy boy passed the paper full of scribbles to an uneasy Naruto. He immediately froze, with only ten seconds left, the blond boy couldn't think of a word that started with a _T_. To make everything worse, all of his teammates looked straight at him waiting for him to write down his word. He wasn't good at spelling to begin with and he didn't have much time left.

"Hurry up already!" Kiba demanded.

But Naruto couldn't follow up with his order.

"Time's up! Now let me get your papers and count the words that are spelled correctly."

After a couple of minutes of reading, she gave a satisfactory sigh at her students' work.

"Well, it seems like there was a tie between Lee's table and Sakura's table. To be able to prize the winners we must play again, with a new letter of course!"

Most students moaned in annoyance. Although the idea of skipping tomorrow's spelling quiz sounded great, they still hated how they were pressured by their teammates to hurry up. Among those students was Naruto.

Kurenai-sensei went over to the board. "This time, I'll give you a harder one, okay?"

She then took another piece of chalk and wrote a big letter _K_ on the board.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Lee and Sakura, the team leaders, began scribbling again with speed, producing scratching sounds.

Sakura's team tried to suck up to their teacher by writing Kurenai on their paper, and some others ended up writing their own names as well.

Lee, however, had recently finished a book about Feudal Japan of nearly 600 pages. Inspired by it, he neatly wrote _Katana._ Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this. The genius boy decided to pay tribute to that and follow his example. So he wrote _Kunai_ under the first word.

Kiba nervously watched as Shikamaru wrote with lazy, slow strokes and before Shikamaru could finish the _I_, Kiba snatched it and began to think of words. But as time was running out, he quickly wrote his own name and practically threw the piece paper at Chouji.

"Here," he said with impatience.

Luckily, Chouji had been expecting it. He slowly but neatly wrote _ketchup_ and swiftly passed it to Naruto.

Blushing, the blond boy thought of all the words that he knew but like last time, he either couldn't think of any or didn't knew how to spell them.

_What word starts with the letter K?_

Time slowly ticked by as Naruto looked around the classroom for something that would trigger his memory.

"We're going to lose if you don't hurry up!" A very petulant Kiba thumped the table.

Lee smiled cheerfully. "It's not about losing or wining, Kiba-kun, it's about practicing your spelling skills," he said in a patient tone.

Kiba huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever, I don't want to do tomorrow's quiz though!"

Naruto ignored his teammates' argument as best as he could. In the end, he released a defeated sigh when Kurenai-sensei called time.

After picking the papers of the last round, she quickly read through all the scribbles and chicken scratches.

"Guys, you should've known that names of people don't count," she said while looking at Kiba (and a few others) who blushed and sank low into his seat.

"Well Lee's table had three answers, while Sakura's table had four correctly spelled words. So Sakura's table gets to skip tomorrow's quiz!"

Different noises like cheers and booing filled the classroom. Very few of the losers at least had the decency to clap for the meritorious team. Naruto, however, stayed silently aware of Kiba's hard gaze on him.

Kiba ignored the noise and finally spoke up. "This is your fault!" he said accusingly.

Startled, Naruto glared back. "My fault? You wrote your own name on the paper!"

Kiba flushed at the comment, but recovered quickly after blinking a couple of times. "Yeah well, at least I tried, you didn't even write anything!" He childishly stuck his tongue out.

Sensing trouble, Chouji brought up his hands to calm the two glaring boys. "It's okay, you guys! No need to argue about this!" Chouji started to say but was interrupted as Kiba turned on him.

"Shut up!" Kiba retorted. "That Shino guy is on Sakura's table and now because of him," he said, pointing at Naruto, "we have to do the quiz tomorrow while that stupid Shino guy and the other rich kids don't!"

Shikamaru stepped up to defend his lifetime true friend. "You still don't need to blame Chouji. It's not his fault," he said calmly.

Kiba huffed again and looked away.

Naruto, who was quiet the entire time, shifted his gaze on the winning table. Kiba was right; the kids were of the high class, judging by their costumed tailored clothes and well groomed hair. They were six of them in total.

The closest one was a girl with nicely done hair buns on each side of her head. Her name was Tenten and even though she was a girl, she could easily beat up a boy. And according to the last one, she could also make them weep and bawl.

Next to her was a boy wearing a big grey coat, though it was quite warm in the room. He wore sunglasses inside the building due to his eyes been sensitive to any type of light. Naruto guessed that this guy was Shino, since Kiba had been shooting glares at the oblivious boy. Naruto wondered what a quiet boy like him could do to Kiba to piss him off.

_Not a lot, I'm guessing. _Naruto rolled his eyes at the petulant brown-haired boy a seat away from him.

Next were the three exchanged students from Suna, a town just a few hours from Konoha. The three of them, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, were triples. Although, they hardly looked related, much less like siblings.

And last but not least, Naruto's gaze settled on the team's leader, a pretty pink-haired girl with nice, soft, pale skin and beautiful sea-green eyes. Naruto felt him self blushing when the girl's face turned to look at him when she felt his gaze. Looking away quickly, he was thankful that Kurenai-sensei started the day's lessons and the pink-haired girl shifted her eyes on her instead of him.

Once class was over, the children all pushed their way to leave the classroom as if there was a fire. Naruto waited until the crowd left before walking next door to wait for Iruka. He didn't have to wait long. Pretty soon, a huge crowd of obnoxious, shrieking children stampeded out of the classroom. Although it was the end of the day, most kids still ran like they were being chased by the boogieman himself, with the exception of a few.

Outside in the courtyard, Naruto spotted Shikamaru and the others all walking out to the gates of the school to wait for their respective parents to pick them up.

Noticing the familiar faces, Naruto smiled at them. "Bye you guys!" the blond boy waved goodbye at them.

Chouji and Lee waved back while Shikamaru just nodded. Kiba narrowed his eyes and stomped off, motioning for the others to follow him. Chouji and Lee smiled apologetically and followed with Shikamaru trailing after them at his own pace.

Naruto's smile disappeared. Their attitude towards him hurt, but it was expected. Hardly anyone stayed his friend longer than a week.

_And now just because I couldn't think of a few words, I lost four potential friends?_

"Are you ready to go Naruto?" Iruka interrupted gently behind him. Naruto moved his gaze from the four retreating kids to stare at his father and nodded silently.

--

"… And after the prince married the beautiful princess, they rode away in his stallion to his kingdom and lived happily ever after." Iruka closed the thick book of fairy tales announcing it was time for the blue-eyed boy to go to bed.

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "But Iruka! It's barely nine!" He opened his blue eyes wide making sure to add tears as he stared at his father. He expertly added the pouting trick as well.

Iruka nearly opened his mouth to give in, but caught himself at the last minute. "Absolutely not! Just because you don't have school tomorrow doesn't mean you can stay up late, it is not healthy for you," he reprimanded the still pouting boy and motioned him to climb inside the covers.

Iruka leaned in to kiss his forehead and pat his hair as he tenderly tucked him in.

Naruto's lips slowly curved into a bright smile. "Good night, Iruka," he happily whispered.

"Good night, Naruto. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, okay?"

Naruto nodded sleepily.

Iruka smiled and slowly closed the bedroom door, leaving the room to merge with the shadows. The only light was coming from the moon and the slit under the door. But naturally, that is not enough comforting light for a normal eight year-old.

Naruto was already feeling better as he snuggled to his pillow.

_This is really cool! Not only its Friday, which means no school! But Iruka might also make some ramen tomorrow! And may be Sasuke will come too! _

Excitedly now, the boy began thinking of things he would talk about with his new friend when he arrived. He wondered if he'll be able to see his beautiful and stunning black wings, and his pretty yet indifferent face. The blonde was perhaps a little too excited, for he decided to stay awake and wait for the brunet to show up.

But minute after minute, hour after hour, the boy kept looking at his bedside clock; once reading 9:00 o'clock now read close to 12:00. The window balcony remained opened, but nothing but the wind invited itself in. There was no brunet, no handsome young man, no angel.

Brokenhearted, the little blonde allowed his eyes close in disappointment, and fell asleep facing towards the window.

--

Sasuke's eye twitched as Kakashi flipped a page of his bright orange books. His silver-haired tutor was supposed to teach him, yet the older vampire had not done anything except sit on his desk and read his perverted books since the class started. They hadn't done anything at all the whole day!

At first, Sasuke had thought that the masked man was just messing with him and would start the lessons as soon as he saw Sasuke sitting patiently in front of him. After a couple of hours of waiting though, Sasuke concluded that Kakashi was either very good at ignoring him or was disappointed and mad at him for ditching him at the human city when he wasn't supposed to.

Terrified that Kakashi would tell Itachi of his misbehavior, the youngest Uchiha stayed where he was, fully prepared to get an earful from Kakashi and his brother. Instead, Kakashi neither spoke nor turned his attention from his precious book. Perhaps that was the scarecrow's way of warning him to stay away from humans until he was of age. Or perhaps those damn books were just too good to put down.

Sasuke gritted his teeth painfully. He absolutely hated when he was told what to do or not to do. He felt like doing the exact opposite of Kakashi's possible warnings, just to satisfy the rebellious feeling in his head.

Throughout the day and part of the night, the young vampire felt eager to see the human boy again and take in his delicious scent of honey with a tinge of orange flowers on full bloom.

Sighing as he realized that Kakashi wasn't about to tutor him anytime soon, he stood up from his chair and left the room as quietly as possible.

The silver-haired vampire peered up from his book, troubled gray eyes staring at the now closed door. He went back to his book and ruefully whispered, "Be careful."

Without even a second thought of hesitation, Sasuke headed out of the Uchiha Manor the same way he did the day before. This time, he didn't bother being as careful. His brother went out hunting, and he was sure he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. He usually liked to play with his food for while before completely draining them of their blood. Shuddering in disgust, the young Uchiha exited the manor.

Once outside, Sasuke looked up at the moon and calculated its position.

_It's close to one in the morning, so the boy is probably asleep by now_.

But if that was the case, then he would abandon the idea and not disturb him. If he doesn't lose control and aggressively attacked the boy that is.

--

Sasuke stood completely immobilized outside the balcony, staring from the semi-closed curtains. His assumptions were right; the young human was sleeping soundly. However, instead of retreating like he had planned, he crept closer and quietly entered through the balcony door.

His black, polished shoes didn't even make a sound as he came nearer the bed in the middle of the room. Though, the floor wasn't so cooperative since it was covered with small toys and figures that easily crunched or squeaked if he stepped on them.

Nearly stepping in another small animal figure like last time, the raven-haired took a deep breath. That proved to be the wrong thing to do. He gasped quickly as the boy's sent entered rapidly into his lungs.

Alarms started going off in his head when he inhaled the boy's delicious smell. He almost groaned at loud at the malicious and perverted thoughts that came to his head after the scent filled his nose. It was already messing with his head and he was only here a few seconds.

Light-headed, he edged closer to the bed and reached out to touch a whiskered cheek, admiring how soft it was. Without warning, the sleeping Naruto stirred and shifted. As a result, Sasuke became paralyzed with dread. The boy may have been more used to Sasuke, but the black-haired vampire still didn't want to frighten him. Humans were so unpredictable, as Kakashi always said during his lessons.

Feeling braver, Sasuke roamed his fingertips over a small nose, closed eyelids, cute chubby cheeks, and all the way down to soft half parted lips. His oversized pajamas were riding low on his torso, exposing a tanned, small shoulder and a collar bone, exciting the vampire even more.

Sasuke gulped a mouthful of air, he was sure that if he had a heart, it would've accelerated at the glowing tan skin beneath his own pale fingers.

_Snap out of it, he is just a child, a human child no less!_

Reluctantly, the vampire moved away from the sleeping figure. He didn't leave the room though; after all, he did promise the boy to visit him.

_Perhaps I should wake him up?_

He grabbed Naruto gently by the shoulders and shook him until he opened his eyes. The heat radiating from his skin, kind of surprised the vampire. Compared to his icy skin, the boy's was burning.

Naruto immediately went into defense mode, or at least as defensive as a half-asleep Naruto could get. "Wha? Iruka your eyes turned a different color," he said dazedly.

Annoyed, Sasuke shook him harder. "It's me you dunce, you told me to come tonight, didn't you?"

Naruto tiredly squinted his sleepy eyes, staring at black irritated ones instead or Iruka's soft chocolate brown. He sat up in alarm nearly bumping his head with the older guy's.

"Sasuke?" he said hesitantly, almost as if speaking any louder would make the illusion disappear.

The vampire stayed silent but nodded, inwardly thrilled at how the boy's heartbeat quickened erratically at his response.

Naruto gave him an ecstatic smile that threatened to break his face in half. "Sasuke, it is you!" he said in confirmation before throwing himself at the clueless Uchiha and latched his small arms around his neck.

Sasuke nearly gasped as a gust of that tempting smell hit him full in the face, so to speak. If it wasn't because he had plenty of self control, he would've pierced the boy's soft skin with his fangs and lick mercilessly the dripping blood coming from the wound.

His arms hanged loosely at his sides as he waited tensely for the child to let go.

When he felt that the hug was not returned, Naruto reluctantly let go, giving the other a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I guess I really need that," he said, trying to mask his disappointed look.

Sasuke looked away. "Hn."

He wasn't exactly aware about human greetings or how to respond to them. The only times he has been hugged was by his mother and by Itachi, who used to embrace him with his wings during vampire attacks as a child.

The next few seconds were filled with awkward silence, neither of them staring directly at each other.

Sighing, Sasuke stood up from his place on the bed. "I must get going."

Naruto's mood deflated in an instant. "What? But you just got here!"

"And now I'm leaving."

Naruto's hurt eyes filled with tears, but stubbornly refused to let them fall. He furiously rubbed them to avoid crying in front of company. Although right now, he felt that nothing would be able to stop them. He had been able to keep them in check all this morning at school and after school. Now it seemed his tears had won, as they silently ran down the contours of his cheeks.

Sasuke swore under his breath, he maybe he a heartless bastard, but he didn't want the brat to cry for a reason as stupid as this. He approached the boy and with the tip of his fingers, he cleared away the tears.

He patted the blond tresses awkwardly. "Don't cry Naruto, I'll stay," he said so soft Naruto had to strain his ears to hear it.

The boy's emotions did a completely unexpected 180 degree turn.

Naruto let out a loud whoop. Wincing, Sasuke perked up his ears incase the other sleeping human in the house woke up. But all he could hear was the steady heartbeats of a grown human, as well as light breathing. Satisfied he wasn't in any danger of been found, Sasuke gave an irritated glare at the boy. But seeing that Naruto blushed and cutely covered his mouth with his hand, Sasuke's anger drifted away.

"No need to be so loud you dimwit, do you want to get us caught?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto shook his head furiously. "Then keep quiet you idiot."

Naruto opened his mouth to apologize, but then he thought of what the other just said. "Hey, why do you have to insult me and call me all these names you… you- you stupid head!"

The vampire smirked. "Is that the best you got, dumbass?" he taunted, fully enjoying the bantering.

Sasuke nearly laughed at the expressions coming and going on Naruto's face. He idly named them as they did. Anger, embarrassment, annoyance, and finally settled into frustration.

The young boy snarled, surprising the both of them. "Shut up you bastard!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the insult, completely caught off guard, and judging by the other's wide eyed expression, he was also stunned.

_Better do something before he starts thinking I'm going to punish him or something. _

Sasuke smirked at the dejected boy, showing him his white fangs to add to the effect. "What do you want to do then, dobe?"

The teasing worked instantaneously. Naruto snapped his head up to look at the smirking Sasuke, and tried his best to give him his own version of a glare.

"You jerk! Don't call me that." The child thought for a minute.

_I could show him around my room and the rest of the house. Or we could make some midnight snacks 'cause I do feel hungry, but what if Iruka wakes up? _

Finally, after a few seconds of thinking, he smiled warmly as he was struck with a better idea. Turning back to Sasuke, who had long since made himself comfortable on the small bed, Naruto finally spoke and pointed with his finger at a curious Sasuke.

"So then, can you play with me now?"

* * *

Another long chapter done! I should probably explain that we did some research, and we found out that both ramen and ketchup were indeed invented by the late 1800's, which of course, fits in our story nicely.

You guys are probably awfully mad at us for not updating sooner, but believe me, we have been trying to update a long time ago! Thankfully, Sachi and I have split the work more evenly now, and things should start going a lot faster now. Not to mention we are back to school, which means we will start writing more often than paying attention in Calculus and Chemistry class! I mean seriously, who pays attention in those classes?!

Like we said before, DON'T YOU DARE loose faith on us! We are not the type of authors who will give up on their stories at all (Unless Kishimoto-sama suddenly decides to end the Naruto Shippuuden series like J.K Rowling, and we would be forced to commit suicide). But anyways… Please accept our apologies! We'll try to update all of our stories eventually, just please be patient!

Please continue to review as well! It certainly makes us feel a lot better to know people actually appreciate our works. Just don't flame! Sachi is very emotional! We wanna hear what you guys gotta say and we will try to answer any of your questions or concerns as best as we can!

-Iemitsu-Sachi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or any of the characters. Please don't sue. Though if we own the series, Karin would be the first one to die.

Warnings: **Shounen ai**, **yaoi**, **ooc-ness**, **bad grammar**, **bad writing style**, and a **little bit** of **shota.**

Ages:

Itachi- 218 years old, looks like about 20-21.  
Kakashi- 263 years old, looks like about 25-26.  
Sai- 162 years old, which means he's allowed to hunt humans. He looks about 16.  
Sasuke- 153 years old, looks about 15.  
Naruto- 8 years old.  
Iruka- 25 years old.

"Talking."  
_Thinking._

* * *

His ocean-blue eyes had slowly filled with insecurity, and as soon as Sasuke had noticed the dark bruising under said eyes, he couldn't just say no.

The child-like expression of Naruto's face had been vulnerable and hopeful at the same time, waiting for the other to give an answer. An answer that he was so eager to hear, and hopefully Sasuke would give. And though the Uchiha would've been lying if he didn't find the boy's face just a tad adorable, he was still surprised and maybe a little embarrassed at the previous question.

That's why he was currently sitting, quite awkwardly, at the very edge of the child's bed, uncomfortable because his black dress pants weren't suitable for easy, casual meetings like these. He made a mental note to get more adequate clothes later.

And also because, the last time he 'played' a game was over seventy years ago. Those kinds of games however, were either tracking lynxes in the rain or performing difficult flying maneuvers during the night with a cloud filled sky. Sasuke had a feeling that the human infant would never find those games appealing.

But to be honest, he could remember farther back when Itachi would play hide-and-seek with him in the Uchiha Manor. That's how Sasuke managed to find all the fake doors, maze-like corridors, and forbidden passages by getting lost _in_ them.

"What would you like to play?" Naruto asked from inside his closet, interrupting his wandering thoughts. The sound of shuffling was heard as the small human rummaged through in the dark. He carelessly moved aside things and fumbled around for something the two of them could have fun with.

It would be embarrassing if Naruto chose something too childish or stupid and ended up with Sasuke laughing at how much of a little kid he was.

The elder snorted. "I never agreed to play."

The blond turned to look at the vampire with a pout in his face. "Yes you did. You said you would!"

"I did no such thing."

"Did too!" the child retorted.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly. "Alright, fine. We'll play, dobe."

Naruto's face brightened, ignoring the insult and went back to dig inside his belongings in the closet.

"I can't see anything!" he whispered, frustrated that he couldn't do something as simple as seeing with his hands. Naruto winced when he accidentally dug his palm into what it seemed like a cheap, plastic army guy. The blond picked it up angrily and threw it behind him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the frustrated vibes coming from the small human, but made no move to help him. He could see perfectly fine in the dark. Frankly, he could well enough to see all the clutter and untidiness inside the same closet. _It seems like the kid's definition of cleaning up his room is shoving all the stuff inside and closing the door._ "Then turn the lights on."

A muffled, annoyed sigh sounded off inside the closet from the boy as he stopped his hunt. "But that'll wake Iruka, and then he'll get up to check up on me."

The dark-haired vampire ran a hand through his hair, suppressing an exasperated sigh. He moved his gaze from the silhouette of the child and looked beside him where he could see something that caught his attention.

"Oi, bring that here." He pointed a few inches away from his leg.

Naruto shifted. "Eh? You mean this?" he grabbed the small, white rectangle from the floor. Taking his new friend's silence as an affirmative, he backed away from the closet and quickly jumped on the bed with the chosen object in his hand.

Sasuke immediately tensed at the invasion of his personal space. Not to mention, Naruto's sudden jump brought a huge wave of his enthralling scent and much to his embarrassment, he noticed his hands shaking. He leaned back a bit, hopping that the child could take that as a hint to not get any closer. Of course he should've known that that was just wishful thinking on his part.

Naruto enthusiastically waved the white rectangle in front of the other's face. "What are we playing?" he inquired softly, barely containing his excitement.

The Uchiha struggled a moment for control before taking the small object and opening it, revealing a deck of cards. "Have you ever played with these?"

The blond boy hesitated before nodding. "A little, Iruka taught me a few games that he used to play with my grandma."

Sasuke nodded once and split the deck in half, shuffling it quickly. "It's been a while since I played and I hardly remember the rules." That wasn't necessarily true. The last time he played a few years ago was with his cousins from the Hyuuga clan and with his brother. "But since you gave me the choice to play whatever I wanted, we'll try blackjack, have you ever heard of it?"

"O-of course I have!" Naruto said without conviction, though Sasuke either didn't notice or he chose to ignore it. Instead, Naruto watched as the older boy's pale hands swiftly shuffled over and over. It was sort of mesmerizing seeing the way the elegant hands moved to split the deck in half and shuffled them, making a soft gust of wind every time he did so.

Naruto snapped his eyes up, only to look away quickly when the owner of those hands had his eyes set on his own, staring blankly. The young boy frowned, not sure he liked the silence that befallen on them.

"So uhm, are your parents okay with you staying here?"

Maybe it was the lack of sleep or it was his excitement that made his imagination run wild, but Naruto could have sworn he heard the other hiss, his eyes turning a scarlet color briefly before turning back to onyx.

"You know, I think we should tell Iruka. He's my adoptive dad, but he can keep a secret!"

Sasuke ignored the rambling human.

"He's a good guy and he would never tell anyone if we don't want him too. It's just that he worries about me a lot and I don't know what to tell him."

"I see," Sasuke said, not really paying attention.

"Maybe if we tell him that you just moved recently in the neighborhood. No wait, then he'll want to meet your parents." Naruto frowned again.

"Naturally." Too bad though, his parents were six feet under paying company to maggots and dirt.

Naruto perked up. "Hey, what if I go over to your house next time!"

"Not happening."

"Eh? But why? Friends invite each other to their houses all the time!" the child said, a little too loudly.

"Lower your voice, unless you want to get caught. In fact, why don't you just stay quiet?"

Naruto pouted, but obeyed. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while; the only sound they heard was the cards, still in Sasuke's hands.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

Naruto waited until the black-covered boy in front of him finished shuffling. "I just remembered something. Why did you say that other night that you were far from being an angel?" Naruto asked, leaning over and cupping his right hand next to his mouth, as if whispering a secret.

Sasuke dealt two cards face down at the child then at himself. "That's exactly what I meant. I'm far from being an angel." Quickly changing the subject, he spoke again. "Now, because there's only two of us, instead of beating the dealer, we will try to beat each other, who ever has the highest number without passing twenty-one wins. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded slowly, not really understanding. "Uhh, not passing twenty-one got it, I think." He scratched his head, narrowing his eyes into slits. Sasuke turned away; the boy was looking cuter by the second and it was making the vampire abhor himself more to the point he really wanted to leave and provoke Itachi into putting him in the Tsukuyomi.

Before he could add another card, he tensed. The Uchiha sat still. There was a quickening of another heartbeat and very soft padding footsteps were coming towards them.

"Someone's coming!" he hissed softly.

Naruto looked up in alarm.

He jumped away from the bed and grabbed Sasuke's cold hand, pulling him towards the same closet he was just fumbling through a few minutes ago. "You need to hide! If Iruka finds you-" he knew that he didn't need to finish the sentence; they both knew the troubles Iruka finding out would cause.

Naruto nearly tripped in surprise when the icy, pale hand squeezed his own warm one, sending a small ticklish, pricking feeling through his arm and his whole body. However, Naruto blamed it in the fact that his friend was squeezing too hard and was cutting his circulation.

The child shoved the older boy inside the dark closet, nearly erupting in giggles when the taller one accidentally hit his head with the metal pole for his clothes, but the glare from the raven-haired was enough to make his mouth fall shut.

"Go back to the bed and pretend to be asleep," he ordered through gritted teeth.

Naruto hesitated, which made Sasuke growl as if reading his mind. "Don't be an idiot; you can't hide in here with me."

"No need to be such a jerk!" the child hissed back.

He himself couldn't hear anything other than his quickening heart and rapid breaths along with soft noises in the closet as he could guess that Sasuke was shifting to get comfortable.

Moving faster than what he usually moved, he jumped on his bed and slipped through the covers just in time to see the door handle twist and the door opening.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, more than a normal sleeping person should have. His heart felt like it was trying to get out of his chest. It thundered inside his ribcage, as if it demanded for more room. With a small bit of effort, he slowed his breathing to just a little closer to a normal pace. However, it probably sounded fake at first, since he had to take long deep breaths to calm down.

The child could have sworn he heard Sasuke click his tongue disappointedly at his lack of acting. And Naruto was sure he would get a quick piece of his mind shortly.

As the door opened wider, Iruka slowly poked his head inside. With the faint amount of silver light coming from the balcony, the school teacher could see a few strands of hair -now turned pale white in the moonlight- showing behind the covers.

Seeing that his son was obviously pretending to be asleep, Iruka promptly but carefully made his way to the bed, avoiding and side-stepping the various toys that lingered on the wooden floor. _I seriously need to remind him to clean his room, _the brunet thought, displeased.

Naruto nearly yelled in surprise when the bed dipped slightly from the weight of the man sitting next to him**.**

"Naruto? Did you have a nightmare?" he heard, a little muffled since the covers were still on his head.

Sighing, the eight year-old pulled the covers a few inches until a small blue eye was peeking at his father.

The man had his usually-grabbed-hair down, reaching a little past his shoulders. His expression, full of worry and exhaustion, made Naruto wince. Deep down – very, very deep down, mind you- Naruto regretted having such a caring adoptive father; he didn't know exactly what he did to deserve him.

Not knowing what the child was thinking, Iruka said, "I thought I heard noises coming from here."

"It's okay Iruka, it was just a dream," Naruto replied.

The man nodded sympathetically. "Oh, then would you like me to stay until you go to sleep. Or how about I sleep here. I can get the old mattress out if you want."

Blue eyes widened visibly, though Iruka took no notice since he had already gotten up and headed towards the closet. The same closet that Sasuke was _hiding_.

"W-wait Iruka!"

"Hm?"

Oh no, the man wasn't stopping.

"I'm not a little kid anymore! I can sleep alone fine!" he said, sitting up. His heart accelerated once more, beating unhappily against his ribcage.

Iruka had a hand on the closet's doorknob already, though he did stop to look at the nervous boy. "You're still a child Naruto; you need to sleep to grow healthy. That won't happen if you keep staying up all night."

"B-But Iruka!"

The teacher looked into the gleaming blue eyes of his son for a few seconds - which felt like hours to Naruto - and sighed. "Fine." Naruto breathed in relief. "But at least let me give you an extra blanket. Temperature influences dreams too, you know," he said, sounding a lot like he did at school.

The poor boy nearly shouted in frustration when the man turned towards the closet and pulled it open. He waited for the screams to come, for his father to drag Sasuke out and demand with a horrified voice to explain why he was there.

But the screams never came. Naruto opened his eyes - he had closed them sometime when the brunet had said something about dreams- and noticed a soft, fluffy blanket on top of him.

"Sleep well, Naruto," he whispered, patting the boy's crown. And the next thing he knew, he was alone again.

_Wha? What did just happened? Where did Sasuke go? I saw him, he… he went inside the closet, but Iruka didn't…?_

The confused boy practically threw the heavy blankets off of him, and sped to the still silent closet on the opposite side of his room.

He hesitantly ripped the poor door open and gasped.

There was nothing there.

Well, besides the clothes that were neatly hanged over his head, the toys that littered the floor, and his school bag that was slumped in a corner with the occasional socks here and there, it was absolutely empty. There was no sign of Sasuke. There weren't even any signs that Sasuke was just there a few seconds ago. The smell of his cologne was not even noticeable. It was like he disappeared through a hidden window on the wall or a trap door on the floor.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

He slipped inside, trying to come up with a possible way the older boy could've disappeared.

"Psst, Sasuke! Iruka's gone, where did you go? You can come out!" he said under his breath.

Not hearing an answer, Naruto visibly slumped. Did he imagine that Sasuke was here a few minutes ago? Perhaps he did have a dream and Iruka had just woken him up from it. Was he really so desperate for companionship that he essentially dreamt of a pale boy who arrived through his window in the middle of the night and played a card game with him? Considering the fact that all that sounded a little too strange, the child's eyes filled with warm tears in the corner of his eyes upon realizing it.

"This isn't fair. All I wanted was to play with him. Don't I at least deserve to have fun in my dreams?"

Dejectedly, Naruto stepped outside the darkness of the small closet, fully prepared to go back to bed. Feeling a deep hole in his chest as well as a knot in his throat, he wretchedly turned back around.

"Heh, if I hurry, I might be able to continue where that dream left of," he mused and cleared his watery eyes with a fist. Turning around back to his bed, blue eyes widened at the sight of cards on his bed.

_Wait a minute, how- _

He nearly yelped in fright when he heard a soft click behind him.

Naruto turned quickly, stopping all movement including his breathing to see if he just heard correctly.

**Click-click-click**

Naruto gulped. "I knew it! There's a monster in my closet!" he heard the click-click noise again, except this time more frantically. "And he just ate Sasuke!"

He blinked and approached the dangerous, gloomy closet. Bravely, he used his hands to pat the clothes, hanging over his head, aside. The small squeaks became louder; coming straight out of his favorite orange coat.

Black, shiny eyes stared right at him from the coat's pocket.

Naruto frowned and reached out for the small creature. When his finger touched feather-light fur of the creature's head, the little animal's nose twitched and sniffed attentively at the tan skin.

Naruto grinned at the small creature's unintentional effort to comfort him. Shakily, he pulled the lithe body out of the coat pocket and slid his left hand gently around it. The small creature chirped and gripped his hand with two hook-like arms.

Naruto turned to the direction of the balcony window, allowing the moonlight to shine on the animal in his hand before gasping.

_It's a bat!_ he thought as soon as he noticed the black folded wings which were attached to the hooks.

He opened his hand wide, making the small bat fall on all fours on his palm. It was covered thoroughly with dark blue- almost black- fur, excluding his wings which were rough and leathery. Its black, sparkly eyes stared right at his own blue ones, cocking his head to the side.

"How you get up here?" Naruto asked while petting the bat's mane with his index finger. Of course he didn't answer, but he did open his mouth wide, revealing white fangs.

Naruto smiled back cheerfully.

If that wasn't enough surprises for one day, the small bat flew away from the child's palm and landed on all fours on his bed. The poor boy bit his tongue to keep himself from squealing loudly when the bat disappeared in a soft pop and a poof of smoke. There, it was replaced by a large figure, which stood upright as soon as the smoke dispersed.

"Sasuke! B-but… how did you… but you were-"

Dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Listen, dobe, you better not tell anyone about this, if you do you'll-"

The vampire didn't even get the chance to finish his threat, for the little blond smiled in awe.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" he stopped, seemingly looking like he was in a mental debate with himself. "Wait! You lied to me. You said you weren't an angel!"

"I'm not. I'm a vampire." At the child's confused face he elaborated. "They are the exact opposite of angels. An angel cherishes and protects the human race, while we," he said, letting his eyes turn a fiery crimson color and allowing his fangs to grow. "We feed of mankind."

Naruto took a step back, then another. Taking more until his back finally hit the wall of his bedroom with a thump. _He's wouldn't… would he?_

Noticing the speeding heart, Sasuke licked his lips as the boy's face paled. The delicious blood pumped in rapid torrents inside the child's veins, its pace only increasing by the second. _It would be the perfect time to attack, now that I've got him cornered. _

Strangely though, he knew it would be impossible to kill the child now, he wouldn't be able to do it, not after failing twice. There was just something about him that made Sasuke's mind shut down whenever he so much as to thought about hurting him. Besides, there was no need to get rid of him, the child wouldn't tell anyone.

Sasuke turned away and conjured his wings allowing the child to get a good look at what he was, not caring that he was supposed to be inconspicuous tonight.

"Wait! Why are you leaving? We didn't even get the chance to play…hmm… blackchack!" he said incorrectly.

The Uchiha tensed, the comment nearly snapped the small thread of his patience. "Don't you understand? The only reason I came here was to feed off of your blood."

That seemed to have left the boy speechless as well with angry, wet eyes. "Y-you said you would be my friend! You are just like everyone else. You're a jerk! A big jerk that- that hates people even though they're trying to be polite and want to be your friend."

The vampire narrowed his eyes. "You speak as if you know me, yet you do not," he said bitterly and turned back to the window.

Realizing what he was about to do, Naruto launched himself away from the wall and threw himself in front of the other male.

"Then let me get to know you! Let's get to know each other, that way I can have a reason to call you an asshole!"

Surprise and genuine confusion were evident in the teen's face as he was insulted and cursed. Not many people got the chance to do such thing since he never allowed them to live afterwards.

It was all erased though, when Naruto grinned widely and he could've just sworn that he had just seen the sun right before his eyes. There have been times were he has seen the bright star before, but they were short intervals. If he spent too much time looking at it in broad daylight, he would be overcome by migraines and awful headaches and his sensitive eyes would eventually bleed.

But he could look at him as much as he wanted. There was nothing stopping him from gazing at his own sun for as long as he wanted. There were no pains, no headaches, no bleeding, just pure warm bliss.

Naruto suddenly yelped in surprise as he was grabbed roughly from under his arms and was picked up. Instinctively, he wrapped his small arms around the pale neck that he suddenly had a good view of and hid a small smile. He felt the other embrace him tighter. While still holding each other close, he was carried over to the small bed where he was dropped quickly, but gently with Sasuke on top of him.

The child was about to say something as the other was getting comfortable on his small bed, but stopped when he suddenly felt Sasuke breathe cold air to the sensitive skin of his neck as he nuzzled the spot. Sasuke tousled his golden hair, tickling himself.

"Wait, wait! What are you doing? Stop, you're cold and it tickles!" he whispered hurriedly, trying not to laugh.

With a sigh, the older boy backed away. _Where did that come from? _Turning back to the boy, he managed to regain back his own control and not pay attention to the scent of the whiskered boy."Ask then."

"Ask what?"

Sasuke smirked. "You want to get to know me, no? Ask a question then." He said, not bothering to whisper, since he could hear rather well the father's steady heartbeat and even breaths. It was obvious he won't be coming back for the rest of the night.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah! Yeah! I want to know… I want to know." He thought for a second. "Um, I want to know how you turned into a bat! Can all you vampires do it? How do you do it?

The dark-haired frowned; this was going to be a long night. Sasuke turned towards the window.

He groaned. Erase that, it was already close to sunrise. Brittle sunrays were beginning to trespass the window curtains. Some of them even dared to kiss the boy's soft unruly hair. "Vampires have two forms besides its human original. One of them is a bat while the other is a type of bird, it varies in everyone. How do I do it? Well, it's easy as long as I have plenty of chakra, which is all life form's energy."

Naruto nodded. "I get it. So what's your bird form?"

"A black falcon."

The child snorted. "And here I was thinking it was something more like a rooster!" He yawned.

"You're tired," he observed, ignoring the comment from the child. He touched Naruto's forehead with his finger, just like he had done to Sasuke when he was a bat.

Naruto smacked his hand away, though it was more like soft pat. "Stop that! You're going to make me fall asleep!" he protested.

But the caresses came back, this time ruffling his hair gently, making the boy's blue eyes drop heavily, begging for a break. Although, he knew very well that as soon as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber, the vampire would leave his side. Still, Naruto couldn't help but allow himself to relax with the soft touches by the older boy.

"Tell me more," the boy whispered drowsily.

The raven-haired sighed. "What would you like to know?"

Naruto opened one of his eyes. "Can holy water and garlic kill you?"

The older boy just about laughed at the question but stopped himself in time. "No, I don't know where you humans came up with that; we are no less sensitive to those things than you people are."

"What about a crucifix?"

"Not at all."

"Can you see your own reflection in a mirror?"

"Yes, we don't have any problem with that."

Naruto sat up to look at the vampire closely. "Do you have any super talents? I mean besides turning into a bat?"

Sasuke thought for a minute. "Talents? Such as?"

The human child pouted and then took a deep breath. "I mean like super strength, fast abilities, invisibility, mind-reading, the ability to move and control objects, fast healing, see the future, control the elements, travel through time, or transport to another dimen-"

"Alright, dobe, I get it!"

The boy smiled and laid his head on his pillow again.

The raven-haired sighed again, this time in frustration. "I do not posses any of those things you mention except perhaps the one like mind-reading. I come from an old race of vampires who are born with a special ability called the Sharingan. It allows us to predict our opponents or preys movements and copy their own abilities." The teen paused to look carefully the child's astonished face. "Now that I think about, we can also control some elements, such as fire and lighting."

"That's pretty cool! Could you show me sometime?" Naruto look at the vampire's onyx eyes with deep admiration.

Feeling somewhat awkward from the praises and compliments, the pale boy just nodded.

Eventually, the child's breathing evened out. Noticing this, Sasuke Uchiha moved out of the bed slowly and pulled the covers around the child, who didn't even stir. After being awake for at least two hours, the boy beat the urge to close his eyes and sleep.

Pale fingers brushed over a warm, scarred cheek one last time. They traced each whisker-like mark lightly without damaging the soft skin with his fingernails. The difference in temperature made Naruto lean towards the touch.

Lips twitching into a semi-smile, the fingers retreated from the infant's moonlit contour and all signs of the cold caressing touches vanished as the vampire made his way back to the Uchiha manor.

* * *

You all must have noticed that we are going with the old school type of vampires, right? Actually no, we are not.

Well, the way I see it, there are two types of vampires:

The vampires that are afraid of mirrors, garlic, and can't stand crosses. They are capable of been killed with a stake on the heart and can't stand the sun. We didn't go with this one because it poses too many problems, not to mention they are kind of hard to be portrayed as terrifying.

The second type of vampires is the type you read in romance novels like Twilight (not mine). They are indestructible and do not fear neither their reflection nor the sun. They pretty much don't have any weaknesses, which makes whatever you're reading a little boring. That's why we didn't go for this type either.

We sort of made Sasuke, and the rest of the vampires, be in between these two types. We didn't want him to be a pussy, but we didn't want him to be an indestructible machine with no weaknesses, that would be a little boring.

--

Anyways, happy holidays everybody! We hope you are having a wonderful Christmas break. And for those who are still working in part time jobs or something, we want to say we feel so sorry for you, but keep up the hard work!

Anyways, thank you everybody for all the wonderful reviews for not only this fic but for the others as well. We absolutely appreciate and take them to heart, thank you all!

Especial thanks to **Lady La-Sara,** **Spoon10488, KitsuneNaru** for supporting our stories with their awesome reviews.

**bb-s**: Thank you for the comment, indeed twenty years from now, Naruto will in fact look older than Sasuke, but Sasuke is still technically older. Makes sense?

**PandaApprovedxx**: We are very pleased to know you liked it! Thank you very much for the comment. It makes us happy to know you're happy. Congratulations by the way, sorry we didn't get the chance to contact you on time.

**Resuna: **This chapter is just for you, my dear! We promise there will be more neck-licking on the next chapters.

**roboguy45**: Why yes, we know that line will be actually interpreted in a different way than what he actually means, that's why it's there. Thank you for the review!

**Heavens lie is Hells truth:** Thank you for the review, and please trust us that we will do our very best to update frequently. We wouldn't abandon our fics unless it was a serious cause!

**My secret Darkness: **Oh no, there's no reason to pity Naruto. He is having (and will have) too much fun with Sasuke! Right now Sasuke is a little reluctant to be his new playmate but… that's why he is such an inconsistent bastard :D And we mean that in the nicest way.

**Ilamay:** Thanks for reviewing! We know you are looking forward to a time skip but unfortunately that won't happen for at least another chapter, sorry! Umm… sorry for disappointing you yet again D: We'll try to update as soon as possible, we promise!

**Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo: **No problem! Thanks for the review! Glad to know you like it so far!

**Rock'n'Slash: **Thank you! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too! :D

Thank you all for the nice reviews. We hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Let us know if you have any questions. And hope everybody is having a fantastic time!

Please review!

-Iemitsu-Sachi


End file.
